


A delinquent to call

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Ryuann, slight scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Not the person he expected to ever call him but just hearing what Yusuke had to say made Ryuji move before thinking.





	A delinquent to call

Many people messaged his phone late at night. The thing was… Yusuke was not one of them. He would message the chat alright. Yusuke could sometimes message the group chat but Ryuji’s phone? Yusuke in his personal message box? Never happened. Even when they had to meet up somewhere it was group chat or nothing.

Which was why when he saw that it was Yusuke that had messaged him Ryuji had assumed a mistake. Then he had read the message, pulled on his shoes and ran out his house with a quick explanation to his Mom. Yusuke never messaged him.

Ann yes. Ryuji knew that Ann messaged Yusuke and that Yusuke would message her back. Obviously Yusuke messaged Akira. Everyone messaged Akira outside of the group chat. If Morgana could Ryuji bet that the cat would do it too. It was just how things were and how Akira was.

But Yusuke had messaged him late at night on a Friday. Ryuji had scanned the message, felt as though his heart was in his damn throat and had flown out his house with nothing but his jacket and wallet in his hands.

Yusuke had needed help. Ryuji had no real clue to what kind but what he did know was that he was not going to dick around. He was going to be on the first train and fast legging it to Yongen and Leblanc as soon as he could.

Based on the message. Based on the content and tone of the thing he needed to be quick. Not just because he was worried about Akira and Yusuke. He was worried about what kind of Yusuke that he would find.

X

“Uh.” Ryuji said as he scratched his head as he stood in the attic. Yusuke looked a guilty mess where he sat near to the bed. “You alright man?” He got a glance full of despair thrown in his direction and he winced towards the bed. “Guess not huh.” He said softly.

“I- Akira.” Ryuji watched the way Yusuke’s knuckles whitened with the pressure he put on them. “Should I call for medical services after all?”

“There’s a doctor around here that he goes to.” Ryuji sighed as he tossed his jacket on the ground. He made for the bed as he talked. “She’s pretty nice to him. It’s where he gets his stuff for the metaverse you know. Gives him discounts. She uses him as a Guinea pig though. But she doesn’t seem too bad. She seems legit other wise but I’m sure Akira’s not going to need all of that.”

“But-“ Yusuke looked pained where he sat. Ryuji looked the guy over even as he knelt next to the bed. Yusuke was honestly and seriously a wreck.  His hair looked mussed. He looked clean, he had wiped down some. Ryuji guessed after he had messaged him he had cleaned up.

The shirt he was wearing, not his. That dark shirt was Akira’s. Ryuji had seen it way too many times to mistake it for anything else. Besides, the way Yusuke kept pulling at it told him that Yusuke was wearing that shirt for comfort. Even if he did not know it. The pants too. Those were a pair of Akira’s pants. He would have known by the ankles alone even if he had not seen Akira in them.

Ryuji sighed as he glanced at the figure in the bed. The reason for all of Yusuke’s fuss, worry and panic. He was sleeping like a baby. Ryuji shook his head at the blissed out peaceful look Akira had on his face.

“He won’t-“ Yusuke swallowed and his voice was trembling. “He won’t wake up.”

“He’s tired. His body needs rest.” Ryuji gently tugged the sheet down and nodded at Akira’s figure. As he thought, Yusuke had redressed him. He lifted the shirt a bit to peek. Cleaned him down and everything. It was cute. “He’ll be fine. This sort of thing happens don’t worry.”

“But I-“ Yusuke’s worry and panic was so familiar that Ryuji found himself sighing as he got to his feet. He tugged the sheet back over Akira and shook his head.

“Look.” Ryuji sighed. “Akira… he’s a bit like Ann. She pulls this on me too.” Ryuji winced. “Sometimes… afterwards she just goes right to sleep and nothing can wake her up. I’ve put her in the tub and she never stirs. She just… knocks right out. Sleeps like the dead.” Yusuke finally properly met his gaze and Ryuji nodded at him. “This is fine Yusuke.”

“But is it though.” Yusuke clenched his hands together and looked down again. “I didn’t notice until I- He… Akira-“

“I know I sort of need details.” Ryuji winced. “But that’s my best friend you know? can you explain in a way that I can look my best friend in the eye in the future? I mean your message… as scary as it was. I’m just going to tease the hell out of him. And when you’re over this.” Ryuji admitted. “I’ll tease you too. But I don’t need extra details.”

“I would never-“ Yusuke huffed before he covered his face in his hands. Ryuji folded his arms and waited him out. “This thing with Akira is new to me. I never expected to be so caught up in everything… he’s never before… tonight was a little different. Usually he’s the one-“

“That’s in charge?” Ryuji supplied before he glanced at Akira. “Yeah… he looks like someone who got the controls fucked right out of him alright.” A hiss from Yusuke made him glance back at him. “Sorry man. Too soon?”

“I didn’t want to hurt him.” Yusuke fretted.

“You didn’t hurt him.” Ryuji glanced back at Akira. “Trust me on this. When you cleaned him up. any blood?”

“No!” Yusuke denied.

“Did he say stop at any point during?” Ryuji questioned. Yusuke shook his head but the flush on his face made Ryuji sigh. “The opposite huh.” He sighed at Akira’s sleeping body. “You troublesome little-“ He rolled his eyes. “Then it’s perfectly fine. Something unexpected I’m guessing but don’t beat yourself up. if anything.” He jerked his thumb at Akira’s sleeping form. “Better brace yourself because the idiot right there is going to want a repeat.” Yusuke’s scandalized expression was hilarious. “I’m serious.”

“You mentioned-“ Yusuke winced. “Ann?”

“The first time Ann passed out on me.” Ryuji said dryly. “I freaked. I called my mom and she laughed at me.” He kicked at the floor feeling embarrassment flooding back. “It was awkward as hell and when she woke up the next morning I had so much guilt and stuff in my stomach. I was determined to never touch her like that again. And Ann’s all-“ Ryuji rolled his eyes. “She’s all cute and affectionate. Took a few talks for me to really want to.”

“Right now, I can’t even imagine.” Yusuke closed his eyes. “When I realized that he was not just feeling-“

“Post coital haze?” Ryuji laughed softly. “Yeah but passing out is a scary one. Not exactly something you want happening all the time. Still you handled it like a champ. Even though you freaked out.”

“I don’t have the number for the Boss.” Yusuke winced. “I was going to contact him. I remembered the doctor you mentioned but I don’t have her number. I don’t know where the practice is either and-“ Yusuke glanced towards the bed. “I couldn’t leave him alone. Morgana hasn’t returned either.”

“I was wondering where that guy was.” Ryuji admitted as he glanced around. “He giving you guys some privacy huh. Considerate of him but the timing is so wrong. he would have known where the doctor is though. And known the passcode to Akira’s contacts.” He pointed out.

“You’re certain that he will recover tomorrow? And that he’ll wake up?” Yusuke asked softly. “That I really and truly did not hurt him?”

“Based on Ann and things I had to hear and read?” Ryuji sighed before he nodded. “You didn’t hurt him Yusuke. Quite the opposite in fact. but I do think that might have been the first time-“ Yusuke gave him a started glance and Ryuji laughed. “Not for sex for you two but was that his first time… you know…” Yusuke flushed. “Yeah, didn’t need to know that about my best friend. But anyway. You hit that special spot pretty good Yusuke. You the man.” Ryuji shook his head. “Took out leader in a good way.”

“That doesn’t reassure me.” Yusuke muttered as he stood up. “But thank you Ryuji.”

“For what?” Ryuji laughed. “Look I know that we ain’t exactly the closest of buds.” He smiled. “But we got a few things in common. We’re thieves. Phantom thieves.” Ryuji smiled at Akira sleeping in the bed. “And that guy there saved us and means the most to us. The word to us.” He stressed. “Never mind the whole you’re in love with him and I just love him thing.” Ryuji switched his gaze back to Yusuke. “Any time you call me. I got you.” Yusuke’s smile at his words-

Well it was not as Ryuji had never understood why Akira had fallen so hard. Yusuke was a pretty boy. Akira too but when he relaxed and trusted you his smile was blinding. Just like Ann. Ryuji checked his phone and sighed when he saw the last buses would soon be coming.

“Look I gotta go.” Ryuji admitted as he tucked his phone away. “I’m not trying to stay here all night with you and him. When he wakes in the morning I don’t want to be cockblocking in anyway. You guys need to have a talk. Talk to Morgana, whenever he turns up.” Ryuji sighed as he picked up his jacket. “But you’re good now right? I’d say go and make some coffee or something but better leave it to the professional you know?”

“I don’t need to but thank you Ryuji.” Yusuke gave the bed a long hard look before he moved and sat on the edge of it. Ryuji shook his head at the careful way Yusuke stroked Akira’s hair.

“Talk to him in the morning.” Ryuji advised as he turned to leave. “And if you got anymore questions or fears I can link you to a few things.” He hesitated. “Or we could you know. hang out and talk about it.” Yusuke’s gaze was curious. “You’d be surprise the kind of world they-“ He nodded at Akira. “Make you step into.” That was enough for him. He jogged down the steps and made for the door. Yusuke had it together, Akira would live. All was good.

X

“Morning.” Akira slowly pulled Morgana from where he had been wrapped around his neck and stretched. He frowned at Yusuke who was sitting up on the other chair. “Why didn’t you come here?” He yawned before he moved. “Oh-“ Akira laughed softly. “Last night was rather-“

“Terrifying.” Yusuke said as he got to his feet. “Akira you wouldn’t wake up.”

“Yeah…” Akira pushed the sheets off him with a yawn. “I feel so-“ He stretched. “Good but sore right now.” He eyed Yusuke before he smiled. “You were good last night.” He could still remember the shock of coming untouched and then it happening again. “I think I passed out before you came.” Akira frowned.

“Wow I don’t need to hear this.” Morgana bristled as he wiggled out of Akira’s grip. “This is why I left you two!”

“You’re the one sleeping on me.” Akira yawned. “And why are you mad?” He looked over Yusuke. “Why didn’t you change into your clothes?” Yusuke sighed as he sat on the bed. Akira raised his arms expecting a morning hug but what he got was a tight embrace that left him blinking. “Yusuke?”

“You wouldn’t wake up.” Yusuke whispered softly. “No matter what I did Akira. I cleaned you.” Akira flushed hotly. “I moved you, I called your name but you were unresponsive to me.”

“I-Yusuke.” Akira whispered. “I came so hard I couldn’t _see_!” He stressed. “My entire body felt as though I was burning up. I’m fairly certain I saw god I was flying so high.” He wrapped his arms around Yusuke before he sighed. “Last night was maybe a little scary.” He whispered. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t wake up for you. But I’m surprised you kept your cool.” He admitted. “I’m surprised you didn’t call for Sojiro or an ambulance.” Akira had dodged a bullet there it seemed.

“I called for Ryuji.” Yusuke whispered and Akira snorted. "He reassured me that I had not damaged you. Just tired you out.”

“Yeah he would know.” Akira murmured into Yusuke’s shoulder. “I’m still surprised that you called him for help.” He considered. “Not that you were enemies or anything. Still a surprise with the little cute rivalry you have going on.”

“There wasn’t anywhere else to turn.” Yusuke said softly as he snuggled closer. “And I knew he would understand. Even though I doubted his ability to keep a cool head.”

“But he had one didn’t he?” Akira laughed softly. “Good old Ryuji. The delinquent with a heart of gold you can depend on.” He stifled a yawn and began to lean back pulling Yusuke with him. “Actually, I’m still kind of tired.” Akira whispered. “Let’s go back to sleep. Just this time you can sleep properly. When we wake up, remind me to call Ryuji… and Ann.” Akira murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mixing friends and relationships like this is just soo much fun. I've been writing Ryuji and Ryuji pov a lot lately (why is a secret that will be revealed later) and while I have my best girl with Akira as pals I really want to write Ryuji being pals too.
> 
> I just love the Founding Fathers and Yusuke and I'll find any reason to write them if I have the chance. This was a cute chance


End file.
